


Professeur Moriarty

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bite, Boys Kissing, Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M, Professor Jim, Professors, Sub Jim, Surprise Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt que Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professeur Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Profesor Moriarty (Professeur Moriarty)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920363) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Moriarty jouait au professeur. Sebastian aimait le regarder faire, pas en être élève. C'était un homme de combat, raison qui faisait lui son exécuteur.  
  
Cependant, ça allait bien à Jim, donnait du charme en plus. Moran, alors, s'intéressait à autre chose qu'au plan. Jim tenait sérieusement sa leçon et l'engueulait s'il ne suivait pas.  
  
Lorsque Moriarty se pencha, Sebastian tira sur sa cravate et s'empara de ses lèvres, mais Jim le mordu, leur souffle s'entremêlant. Jim aimait dominer, non ? Sebastian claqua ses dents devant lui, moqueur. Merde ! Rien à foutre de ses cours !


End file.
